Long Lost Love
by aprillambert
Summary: Freya is the adopted daughter of Odin and twin to the late warrior Frey. She disappeared years ago only to be found on Midgard at only seven years old. Now she must gain the trust of her people and learn to juggle her confusing emotions and the impeding threat of having to rule Asgard. All while keeping her silly older brothers out of trouble. (summary may be misleading)
1. Prologue

Long Lost Love

Prologue

 **A/N: To make things easier on my brain all the ages are in Midgardian years. Please Review!**

He was nine when his father brought her to Asgard. He said that he had found Frey's twin sister. He said he made a promise to find her. Now a few years after Frey's death he had found her living in Midgard, only a young girl. Knowing that she had no living family in Asgard, she was to be adopted into the royal family.

Needless to say, Thor was excited to have a little sister, and Loki will admit that he entertained the idea. It would be nice to have a girl around the palace to prank and tease. That was, until he saw her. Even at her young age, maybe seven, she was quite beautiful. She certainly was her brother's twin. She had scarlet red hair, full lips, and the most unique golden eyes.

She looked severely uncomfortable in the frilly, pink dress she wore. Father led her in Frigga's direction, Loki and Thor standing at her side. Introductions were quick, the bulk of them would be at dinner.

Freya was scared, there was no doubt about that. She was a seven year old - who had a knack for reading people, and causing strange accidents - in a strange, beautiful, new world. Despite all that, she had a feeling this would be a good thing. A very good thing. For now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Long Lost Love Ch.1

Nine Years Later

The handmaidens helped Freya, now fifteen, into her dress of deep red and dark gray. Once she was dressed she shooed the maids away, politely. Sitting herself in front of her vanity she went to fussing with her hair. She was having a private lunch with her parents and brothers to discuss her birthday and coronation. She was turning sixteen, signifying womanhood, and she was to be officially crowned princess. To say the least, she dreaded it.

Her brothers loved the celebrations in their honor, Thor especially and Loki didn't necessarily protest it. Freya liked parties, sure, but she didn't like them being about her. Not many actually new of her significance to the Royal family, though they knew her name. Only the nobles really knew who she was.

When Freya decided that she looked well enough to be in her father's presence she left her room. Thor and Loki were already waiting in the hall for her. Loki two years older and Thor three, and in another year he would be coronated as king.

"Good afternoon, brothers." Freya said, taking the arm Thor offered her as they turned down the hall to make the journey to the dining hall.

"To you as well, sister. Are you nervous?" Freya rolled her eyes at his silly question. She could feel Loki do the same behind them.

"Why would I be nervous? It is only our parents." She turned to find Loki but he stayed steadily in her blind spot. "Don't you agree Loki?" Freya reached her hand out behind herself, she needed to know that Loki was there. When she felt his palm land in her's she relaxed.

"Of course, Freya. How could you be scared of the All Father?" The sarcasm in his tone only served to annoy Thor, but Freya smiled at their usual bickering that she'd happily admit she's started on the occasion.

She left them to bicker as she fell into her thoughts. She wasn't nervous as much as she was worried. So many things would change. Needing to gain the people's support was one thing, not just the courtier's but the villagers outside the palace as well. Along with the official title would come the suitors, most of them insincere. Only wanting to marry her for her high status. Freya glanced quickly to Loki. No. She decided. She wouldn't marry, not yet, even if Odin forced her too.

Lunch was painfully formal. There were pleasant greetings followed by idle chatter between bites of food. Thor talked the most to Frigga and Odin while Freya and Loki simple ate their meal, waiting for the inevitable conversation to come. It was moments and situations like this that she wished she was sitting next to Loki instead of across from him.

"Freya? Darling, are you listening?" Freya shook her thoughts away, and looked to her mother

"I'm sorry mother. I wasn't. What was it you asked?" Frigga smiled at her daughter, and spared a glance to Loki. They had been looking at each other frequently without saying a word. She thought, for a moment, that they were communicating telepathically, but neither of them seemed to be paying enough attention to anything to be focused on mental communication.

"I was wondering if we should discuss your birthday." Freya looked down at her lap quickly before looking up with a forced smile on her face.

"Of course, mother." Freya responded compliantly. Loki stood then, startling everyone at the table.

"Please excuse me." Was all he said before abruptly leaving the dining hall. Freya wanted to call after him, she needed him there for this conversation. She needed her best friend. Frigga saw the worried look on her daughter's face as Loki left. She knew how uncomfortable this all was for Freya and she needed all the support she could get. Loki must have known this, especially with how close the two siblings were. Frigga shook her head nonchalantly.

"Alright then. First things first."

After a long and rather stressing day, Freya was preparing for bed with the help of her maid, Henna. Freya wasn't just physically drained, she was emotionally drained as well and apparently Henna could tell.

"Long day, M' Lady?" Henna asked as she pulled the covers down on the bed. Freya was standing in front of the fire place, wrapped in her dressing gown. Her scarlet hair was braided down her back

"Is it that obvious?" Freya turned and Henna came to stand before her.

"I have been serving you for years, M' Lady. I'd be blind if I couldn't tell by now." Freya nodded before turning back to the fire place. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, Henna, that's all. Thank you."

"Goodnight M' Lady." Henna left for the door. Freya wasn't watching, only listening for the sound of the door closing. "Prince Loki!" Henna exclaimed, which made Freya whirl around. He was standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. Henna looked to Freya for what to do.

"It's alright, Henna. Let him in and you may go." Henna nodded sharply, and scurried from the room. "You should be more careful Loki. Someone might start a rumor."

"Henna is too loyal for that." He had closed the door and come to stand beside Freya. He slipped his hand in her's, the other still held behind his back. "I do apologize for leaving you to fend for yourself in there, but I had an important errand to run."

"It is alright. I understand you wouldn't have left unless you needed to. Of course it was rather amusing when Thor attempted to support me." Loki chuckled and tugged on her hand to pull her to sit on the settee behind them. They sat hand in hand, watching the fire flicker and crackle. "What errand did you need to run?" Freya asked after a few minutes, she watched him think about how to respond. The glow of the fire placed shadows in the contours of his cheeks, highlighting his lovely features.

"A birthday present." Loki's response surprised Freya. They have had the 'no gifts' conversation before, neither of them payed it any heed, but they continued to discuss it anyway.

"Loki, you needn't…"

"Are we seriously going to have this discussion again? I know, but I have anyway. Besides, this is a special birthday, even Thor is giving you a gift this year."

"Fine. I won't be happy about it though."

"Yes you will."

They talked about anything and everything for an hour or so after. The presence of the other all they needed to lift their spirits. Freya had fallen asleep with her head on Loki's shoulder. Loki decided it was time he took his leave, so picking Freya up he carried her to her bed and tucked the blankets around her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and stood to leave. It would be a long few days to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Lost Love Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.**

The few days leading up to her coronation and birthday passed slowly and stressfully. Now it was the big day and Freya was up even before to sun. She spent the time waiting for the maids lying in bed enjoying the last hours of a life of leisure. After the coronation she would be shoved head first into the life of a princess. The life of perfect etiquette and less time with her friends and brothers.

Freya knew her duty and would except it head on. Thor told her that nothing had changed after his official crowning, Loki said the same. The only difference was that they were attending all types of meetings at their father's side. They still got to wreak havoc with Sif and the warriors three, but they were fighters. Freya didn't have a fighting bone in her body, at least not with a sword. She was very good at defending and making a point in an argument. The point to this inner rant being that she would most likely have to learn how to tolerate her mother's friends and learn how to cross stitch. Two things Freya dreaded.

She was thankful to be relieved of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Whoever it was didn't wait for a response because the door opened and handmaids poured into her chambers. Freya caught sight of one of them carrying a gown so gold in colour it almost looked yellow. It was not a colour Freya liked. Her mother's entrance drew her attention back to the door. She admired her mother, and found herself wishing she could look like her. Today the queen of Asgard wore a shimmering gown the colour of the twilight sky. Another maid followed her, carrying a box tied with a green ribbon.

"Good morning darling." Frigga's voice was gentle as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "I'll admit I thought I would have to wake you."

"Sleep did not find me easily, and when it did, it didn't stay long." Freya watched as the maid carrying the box placed it at the end of the bed.

"Hmmm." Frigga cooed at her daughter, placing a hand on the side of her face. "Just nerves misplaced. There is nothing to worry over."

"Except falling on my face."

"You're more graceful then that and you know it." Freya chose then to let her gaze linger on the mysterious box. Frigga noticed this. "Would you like to open it?" Frigga barely received and eager nod before the other woman reached for the parcel. Freya pulled the ribbon loose and let her fingers feel the silk-satin material. Removing the lid, her breath caught upon seeing the contents. Inside was a form fitted gown the same colour and fabric as the ribbon, with an open back and wide neckline.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get this, mother?" Freya said while pulling the dress from its container.

"It was set just outside your chamber door. Two guesses as to who it is from." Frigga said, smiling at the gift she knew was from Loki. Thor loved his sister but he would have never thought of this. Judging from the look on Freya's face she wasn't the only one to think so.

"I'll have to thank him." Freya said absentmindedly, as if she was speaking only to herself.

"Come now. We've sat here long enough." Patting her daughter's knee, the Queen of Asgard stood. Looking to one of the maids she said. "Start a bath." Then in general she stated. "Let's get on with the day."

Today, for some reason, it appeared that everybody thought she was incapable of doing anything by herself. Apparently her mother and Henna weren't enough to help the princess ready. There had to be at least six others, flitting around her, fussing with everything and talking about anything.

Freya kept glancing at the dress one of the maids had taken care to hang on the end of the bed. She honestly couldn't wait to wear it. Alas, at the moment she was being laced into the golden monstrosity she had to wear for the ceremony.

Frigga caught her daughter's gaze upon Loki's gift. With a gift of this sort, Frigga's suspicions were confirmed, of course the two were probably unaware, or in denial of such feelings. What with them being referred to as siblings their whole lives, denying their feelings was justified. If only they knew.

"Would you like me to fetch him?" Frigga found herself asking. "For support, of course."

"Oh! No, it's alright mother." Freya looked away sheepishly. "I'll see him soon, anyway." Frigga smiled at her daughter and went to her. She tucked a stray curl away from Freya's face.

"Do not doubt yourself child." She whispered, softly. "Do not doubt him. If it feels right, it is right." Freya nodded, but looked bewildered at her mother's bluntness. "The truth of your heritage will be known to all the people soon enough." Freya lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder. "Alright. Let's do the last few things, then you're ready to go."

Freya was waiting now. Outside the large gold painted doors, waiting for her queue. She felt for Frey's knife on her hip. It was all she had left of her blood, proof that she was supposed to be far older than she was. She was an enigma.

"Are you ready M' Lady?" One of the guards by the door asked. She nodded her affirmation and the doors swung wide, revealing the long path to the throne.

Somehow Freya managed to move her feet. As she made her way towards the throne, it wasn't loud, or quiet. Instead there was an overall buzz in the air, a gentle hum. During the walk, she caught the eye of some children, their mouths gaping in awe, at what she couldn't tell. Whether it was the dress or her, Freya didn't have the confidence to say.

Once close enough, she caught sight of her family and friends on the steps. Her mother and Thor were across from each other closest to Odin, then Loki and the Lady Sif after them. Freya didn't have many friends outside Thor's circle, and she only truly considered Sif a friend.

Coming up the steps, she let her gaze fall over Loki quickly, before setting them on her father. Kneeling on the small cushion at his feet, her skirts spread out around her. A few seconds were spent waiting for the crowd to quiet before the Allfather spoke.

"You gathered to witness the official crowning of Freya Odinsdottir, as princess of Asgard." Odin looked out across the sea of people. There was a collective 'Aye'. At that Odin addressed the woman kneeling before him. "Do you, Freya Odinsdottir, last relative of Frey, and representative of Midgard…" He paused at the sudden wave of commotion and confusion. He waited for it to settle, and continued. "Pledge yourself to Asgard and the throne?"

"I do."

"Do you acknowledge your responsibilities as princess?" Freya reiterated her previous response, and Odin continued. "Do you understand that, should your predecessors fail to continue their line, the throne will fall to you?"

"I do."

"And do you, as princess, swear to do your upmost for the people of Asgard, to support them and ensure they are treated and represented fairly in the court of Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Then I, Odin, King of Asgard, and Allfather, declare you Freya, princess of Asgard. You may rise." Freya moved to stand and her father held his hand to her for help. Taking it, she rose more elegantly than she would have, should she have been left to do it herself.

Freya turned to the people, still holding her father's hand and waited for her circlet to be placed on her head. After it was sat securely, there were a few seconds of silence, during which Freya began to doubt herself. Then there was an eruption of cheers for the new princess.

 **A/N: I tried to do a generic ceremony. If you see anything that needs to be fixed or if you have any suggestions please review or pm me. I need all the help I can get. Thanks. Thank you to those who have followed or favourited this story, it means a lot.**


End file.
